


Laugh and Live Life

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Is this considered crack?, Just a typically good morning in the tower, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal morning in the newly dubbed Avenger tower…well as normal as it could get in a house with a rich genius playboy philanthropist, two protective assassins, an innocently sweet super solder,an overly friendly Norse god and his mischievous adopted brother(what Loki was doing there no one really knew and didn't care enough to ask)and a seemingly gentle quiet man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh and Live Life

**Author's Note:**

> I found a head Canon that went something like: The first time Bruce heard Steve say fuck he fell from his chair laughing, ever since then Steve has wanted to make him laugh like that and is always trying to think of a way to do so. (Or something like that)
> 
> Anyway this gave me inspiration for this so I wrote it ^-^ and I feel oober proud cause I haven't slept in like 24 hours and feel that this is actually not that bad. (Until a day later when I reread it and find horrible error to large not to have noticed before)
> 
> The First Time the Avengers heard Steve Rogers Say Fuck:

It was a normal morning in the newly dubbed Avenger tower… well as normal as it could get in a house with a rich genius playboy philanthropist, two protective assassins, an innocently sweet super solder, an overly friendly Norse god and his mischievous adopted brother (what Loki was doing there no one really knew and didn't care enough to ask) and a seemingly gentle quiet man, but if pushed to far would become something from your worst nightmare.

Anyway back on track.

It was a normal morning in the 'A' tower Clint and Tasha were seated at the table with Bruce and Tony, them drinking there coffee while Bruce had his tea, Thor and Loki lounging on the couch, coffee for Thor, tea for Loki. Steve had just stumbled into the kitchen after a long night of 'avenging' as Clint liked to call it. He had barely started to pour his own cup of coffee, but in his tired state hadn't realized the cup becoming too full until he found his hand being covered in the scolding hot liquid, he quickly placed the cup and coffee pot on the counter.

"Fuck!" He rushed over and soon had his burnt hand under the nice soothing fall of cold water. He heard some snickering behind him assuming it was Tony or even Clint, he was going to snap at them, but when he turned he was surprised to see that they were staring at him wide eyed along with everyone else… that was except for Bruce who soon could not contain his laughter and his chair toppled backwards to the floor him following with it.

"Hahahahahaha… oh god d-did y-you hear w-what he just s-said!" He laughed clutching his stomach, tears of laughter streamed down his face as he lay on the floor laughing. The others (including Steve) stared at Bruce for a minute none ever having seen the man laugh so hard the entire time they have known him. 

One by one the rest soon joined in the laughter. When Pepper Potts walked through the door worried; the sight she came upon brought a smile to her face. Everyone was laughing, at Steve's expense sure, but that didn't stop the man from smiling along with Bruce who had righted his chair and continued his breakfast but still continued to laugh which in turn caused the others to smile and laugh with him.

And for once Pepper Potts semi-official Avenger's babysitter knew for certain that today was going to be a good day.


End file.
